Godzilla & Mothra vs Monster Y
by Alexander Wright
Summary: Godzilla must call upon Mothra to defeat a fearsome monster from another universe.
1. Chapter 1

Godzilla & Mothra vs. King Fedora

Once, a long time ago, on the planet Gigalon 13, in the city of Tatopolis, there lived a small family of which had around five members. They lived a quiet, peaceful, tranquil life, much like you and me. Predictably, the mom did mom stuff, the kids did kid stuff, and the father did fatherly stuff because they seemed normal. It was exactly like our life until their father went work; smashing and trashing the city of Tokyo and beating up monsters from strange planets. Yes folks, it's Godzilla! The defender of truth, justice, and the Monster Island way!


	2. Chapter 2

In the mid-summer's eve, on a cool night, Godzilla was finishing off a train depot (Mmmm yummy, trains) when out of nowhere a weird, egg shaped spacecraft appeared in the air. Quickly, Godzilla went over to investigate. (Translation provide by Evil Monster Translation Service)

"I say, who are you chaps?" Godzilla enquired, "Mind the Eiffel Tower, you hear?"

"We are the Yawnillians, a culture much more denounced than your own", the dorky, awkward voice replied, "We have come to eat all of your potatoes and steal your supply of Super Uber Spicy Bean Burritos!"

"Nooooooo!" screamed Godzilla, "That's how I get my Atomic Breath! (Oops! I let out my secret)"

"Well then," they quipped, as they stole the factory, "I guess Earth is in trouble!"

With saying, the aliens took off. Godzilla, of course, immediately tried to shoot them down with his Atomic Breath. He huffed and he puffed but he could not blow the ship down.

"Drat, whatever shall I do?" he asked himself, "I suppose I shall return home."

Thinking of a solution, he went to his teleport machine at the bottom of the ocean and used it to go back to his planet. Because he lost, he felt quite dejected and depressed.

"Gojilla, I'm home!" he cried, quiet literally, "But don't make any dinner yet"

"Oh sorry, I already did" she walked in with a plate of lasagna, "I used my Atomic Breath on high heat"

"Cool," he replied, "But I just got beat in battle"

Gojilla dropped the plate. It shattered. Softly she started to speak.

"But, how?" she timidly inquired, "Who?"

Godzilla sighed.

"It was an evil race of aliens calling themselves the Yawnillians" he explained, "The stole all of the Super Uber Spicy Bean Burritos on Earth"

"No, they couldn't have" she said, aghast, "Whatever shall we do?"

"I know someone that can help" he revealed, "Yes, my old enemy, Mothra!"


	3. Chapter 3

Godzilla slowly walked forward. In the cave, every sound reverberated along the wall. Cautiously he walked up to a large, red metal door. Finally, he rang the doorbell.

_Ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong!_ It rang. He nervously looked around. Then he had an idea.

"Echo!" he screamed, and his echo replied, "Echo, echo, echo!"

Suddenly, the door opened! A small, sweet sound echoed out. It sounded like two little girls. Godzilla went in to investigate. As he walked in, the voices sounded again.

"La la la! We are Mothra's Girls!" they sang, "Why, Godzilla, have you come here?"

"Some evil aliens stole my Atomic Breath's fuel!" he told them, "And Mothra can help me get it back"

"How?" they wondered, "How how how how how?"

"Mothra," he began, "Mothra must battle them with me"

"Ok!" they giggled, "We'll see what we can do!"

Godzilla strained to see them as the left to get Mothra. Dreading a response of "no", he waited and waited. Mothra came in.

"I would say 'Good to see you' but you'd know it's a lie" Mothra conversed.

"Will you help me?" Godzilla asked, "Please? With a red sports dome on top?"

"Alright," Mothra replied, "I suppose Earth needs you to help protect them."


	4. Chapter 4

Mothra was flying at over 50,000 miles an hour. Godzilla clung on for dear life.

"Are we there yet?" Godzilla enquired, "This is not good on my complexion"

"NO!" Mothra yelled, "And it wouldn't hurt your complexion either!"

Godzilla growled at Mothra for a second. Mothra threatened to let him go. Subsequently, Godzilla did not growl at Mothra anymore. After two hours, Mothra spoke.

"Here it is," Mothra explained, "Planet Y! It's the home of the Yawnillians and our new playground!"

"Yeah!" Godzilla screamed, "Let's kick some alien 'bot!"

They landed on the planet. It was fairly civilized, much like our own. Wondering if this was the planet, they didn't notice the Yillian saucer sneak up.

"Greetings Earthites!" the mature, deep voice said, "I am General Yalexander of the Yawnillian army! And Monster Y and I will be your destructors today!"

Suddenly the saucer spit out a light beam! When it vanished, there was a monster as ugly as a thunder storm during a flood and a tornado in Siberia! It had two long necks with two ugly heads and two scary, mean looking pairs of eyes. It was orange in color, orange like an orange.

"Roar!" it yelled, "I, King Fedora, shall rend thee limb from limb!"

"No," Godzilla responded, "Not today old chap!"

With saying, Godzilla proceeded to jab at Fedora. He missed and Fedora threw him into a 50-story skyscraper, with nasty results. Mothra came in and flapped her wings hard. Fedora was thrown backwards into a telegraph pole.

"Oi!" Fedora yelled, "That hurteth!"

Fedora flipped himself up and unleashed a double Anti-Gravity Beam on Mothra. It threw her into the upper ionosphere. Godzilla countered with a ball of fire. WHAM! Still awake, Fedora struggled to get up. Quickly, Mothra flew in from up above and squished Fedora flat. SPLAT! King Fedora was no more.

"Yes!" Godzilla cheered, "Victory!"

"Well, grab the Burritos and let's go!" Mothra snapped.

After a few minutes they found the Burritos and Godzilla put them in a bag. Mothra secretly collected all of the stolen potatoes. They flew up and off of the planet.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, they discovered a large number of Burritos and potatoes were taken by the Yawnillians. The Burritos were most likely used to power and fuel entire cities because they were extremely powerful. Mothra returned to her cave and Godzilla to his home. When he arrived he told the story to his wife and children.

"Whoa" Gojilla exclaimed, "That was interesting"

"You rocked, Dad!" his son Minilla, who loved his father, cried, "The way you blew great sized balls of fire at him!"

"Yes son, but remember this," he instructed, "I love using Atomic Breath"

Godzilla and his family continued their daily routine, and when the need arose, the need for a hero that could smash up alien monsters; they called on Godzilla, King of the Monsters!

A/N: Please review!


End file.
